The Black out Effect
by My Brighter Darkness
Summary: Jackson locked himself in the hotel and Lisa becomes desprate to free the hostages, but are Jacksons demands to much? [COMPLETE!]
1. Reschedule

**The black out effect is a technique taught to mercenaries to make their lives easier away from work.**

**It is the ability to forget anything on command; though it is taught to mercenaries it is most often used by Children to get more time to play video games. **

**

* * *

**

"Ma'am, I'm gonna need to see some ID," the police officer said, she instinctively reached into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out her badge. The officer took one look at it and stood up straight in respect, "Miss Reisart," he said gesturing for her go under the yellow tape. Jackson watched from his car as she placed the badge back into her pocket.

"Ma'am, can you recognize the voice that spoke to you over the phone?" one of the officers asked as she approached them. She looked up at them as if she was another of them just investigating, "No, I'm sorry but they muffled the receiver some how." She said with a glance at his car, a chill ran down his back '_does she realize I'm here?'_ He thought.

"If you are keeping something from the investigation then you will answer to the court." The officer said firmly, "If I say that I didn't recognize the voice then I didn't recognize the voice." She took a step towards him, he took a step back.

She pulled out a cell phone as she walked away from the officer; she went under the yellow tape and exited the property. "We may have to reschedule," she said into the phone as she walked down the street.

* * *

"_What is your weapon of choice?" the man in the suit asked as the colors began to swirl, "A hockey stick," she replied without emotion. The words echoed in her head as the room spun and she found herself crouched battle position in a strange room holding only a hockey stick as defense. She glared with green eyes from behind a patch of blonde hair that had fallen in front of her face, the sweat on her face indicated that she had been fighting. But with whom she didn't know. Then the colors began to swirl again and she found herself striking the hickey stick at something that she could not see the shouts that she let out when it hit the object indicated that she beating some one for her life._

"_Eventually the faces will blend together," the voice came back to her echoing with every word. "Into one anonymous," the walls swirled around her as she began to see the many faces of the men that she had killed. "Emotionless identity," the words echoed as the face of a man appeared in front of her. His crystal eyes gave him a claming sense then added with the smirk and cock of his head sent chills down her spine she knew that she knew that face but yet, she didn't._

_

* * *

_

"And is it the same dream every time, or was this a one time and you got freaked out?" the woman asked as she scribbled something down on the piece of paper. Lisa flipped her newly died blonde hair and crossed her legs, "It's an all the time thing I can't close my eyes with out the dream." She said casually as if it happened to everybody.

"Now in our last visit I told you that for training purposes there is some one on the other side of the mirror, they're still there." Lisa continued to show no emotion at this joke but let the therapist have her fun. "Now last time you visited you said you had done some CIA work would you like to talk about that?" she asked picking up a file off of her desk.

Lisa shook her head as she stared into space, still showing no emotion "maybe you would like to talk about what happened last year." Lisa's eyes snapped onto her therapist, "What?" she said terror in her eyes.

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," she said trying to calm her.

"No, what happened last year that we would talk about?" she asked near panic. "What do you mean you should know Lisa is there something wrong," she scribbled a few things down on her note pad.

Lisa was at the edge of her seat panicked, "If you know something about me that I should know, tell me," Lisa found herself inching for her inshya that lay in the ankle band under her jeans. "Lisa have you been taking the medication I prescribed you?"

She became very confused, "W-what medication?"

* * *

"Cynthia!" Ben called from across the room hoping to get her attention, it worked she spun around to face him. "Have you seen Lisa?" he asked her and watched as she began to worry.

"I thought she was with you."

* * *

It was two months after the accident that I got the call from the CIA, I had assumed that they had wanted some answers about what happened, maybe trying too blame it on me. But instead he offered me a job I accepted, two days later the training began. I took quickly to the closed in fighting, learning to fight in closed in spaces. Over the next five months I learned plenty of techniques that I would need…?

That's when I met him, me and Richard were sparring partners at first I thought I couldn't trust him but then I got to know him…?

We hit it off…?

It took a year for me to trust him enough to bring him home, and that day Richard died. And I found out that Jack had escaped from jail. I thought that maybe I had made a mistake about him or something**. I remember how it felt as I sat looking into his lifeless eyes, and before the police showed up I knew who had pulled the trigger and I knew that we were just getting started.**

**

* * *

**

Lisa read her diary entry and highlighted the part where she remembered, breathing a heavy sigh she stuffed the worn out book into her carry on luggage. The cab driver shouted something at her and her head shot up; she guessed that he said something along the lines of 'we're here' as he pulled to the curb. She grabbed her luggage and paid the driver before walking into the airport she inhaled nervously as she walked through the throng of people.

But then she remembered something about the man standing right in front of her.

* * *

**Okay, I have the next chapter ready but I need five reviews first Critiques please!**


	2. Crystal Blue

**_A/N Bregobuety: thank you so much I hope you like where I take it._**

**__**

**_A/N plays-with-stars: I won't give away any of the story but I think that you'll find out in the next few chapters._**

**__**

**_A/N XxanimeChick: It will seem like a alais episode for the first couple of chapters but it's definatly red eye!_**

**__**

**_A/N Suddenwhim: I hope that I can clear up you confusion in the nex few chapters._**

**__**

**__**

**_Disclaimer  
I do not own anything red eye._**

**An inshya is a knife that is no bigger than a large writing pen. **

**The inshya is mostly used by close range assassins, but women have also been known to use them while trying to perform surgery on the wind pipe.**

**!#$&**

"_What is your weapon of choice?" the man in the suit asked as the colors began to swirl "a hockey stick" she replied without emotion. The words echoed in her head as the room spun and she found herself crouched battle position in a strange room holding only a hockey stick as defense. She glared with green eyes from behind a patch of blonde hair that had fallen in front of her face, the sweat on her face indicating that she had been fighting. But with whom she didn't know. Then the colors began to swirl again and she found herself striking the hickey stick at something that she could not see the shouts that she let out when it hit the object indicated that she beating some one for her life._

"_Eventually the faces will blend together" the voice came back to her echoing with every word. "Into one anonymous" the walls swirled around her as she began to see the many faces of the men that she had killed. "Emotionless identity" the words echoed as the face of a man appeared in front of her. His crystal eyes gave him a calming sense then added with the smirk and cock of his head sent chills down her spine she knew that she knew that face but yet, she didn't._

_!#$&_

She awoke with a start greeting a massive head ache she groaned as she rubbed her temples. It took her a few seconds to realize where she was '_why am I inside a car?'_ she asked herself. "So Leese, you finally join us" came the sound a cool male voice, and her head snapped to the left.

'_His crystal eyes gave him a calming sense then added with the smirk and cock of his head sent chills down her spine she knew that she knew that face but yet, she didn't.' _

She cocked her head trying to figure out if she knew this man then a name popped into her head "J-Jackson?" she asked still not sure what was going on. He smirked and his crystal eyes lit up "the black-out effect, figures I have the trainer teach it to you and you use it to forget about me."

She could see the amusement in his eyes as he realized what she had done, "Here I thought maybe you would want to remember what happened last year."

Her ears perked up and she came to attention, "What happened?" she asked. In the back of her mind something was telling her that she didn't want to know, but at the front of her mind something was telling her that she did.

He let out a light chuckle as the car came to a complete stop, "I wonder how you remember your training." He said as he got out of the car she tried the handle and found that it was unlocked she opened the door leaping from the car. "Jumpy are we?"

"What do you want? Why am I here?" she asked looking around the parking lot, he saw her scanning "What are you doing?" he asked impatiently.

She continued to scan as she sighed, "I'm looking for any sign of intelligent life, but so far there's only you." She stopped scanning and looked at Jackson expecting a snappy come back, but there was none. He grinned taking pleasure in her confusion, "I understand aside from your hotel management work you have been doing some other… management work." He grinned watching as something in her eyes changed, there was no more concern, no fear in her eyes. She was thinking only of the job.

!#$&

"The extent of my training was gun range shooting I don't do hand to hand," she said to the man sitting across from her. She could see his brown eyes sparkle as she said that she couldn't really stand her ground in a hand to hand. "Though if you touch me, I have friends" she said cocking an eyebrow to show how serious she was.

He let out a light chuckle as red-headed man walked into the room then froze when Lisa, "And who would be the blonde?" Lisa smiled straightened while giving a flip of her hair.

"Miss Lisa Reisart Jackie brought her here this morning" the brown eyed man said not taking his off of Lisa. It made her skin crawl but she wasn't about to show it. "The Lisa I saw wasn't no blonde," he said taking a seat across the table as Jackson walked in.

"I'm sorry you would be…?" she asked leaning across the table making eye contact with brown eyed man "Mark." He said smiling a pure white smile she smiled in return giving a side ways glance at Jackson who was eyeing the two closely.

She sat back in her seat winking at Mark making him blush, "Let's cut the flirting kids and get to business." Jackson said opening a file that laid right in front "Why? are you jealous?" Lisa asked looking at him innocently he smirked as a remark and slid her, a file she opened it to reveal a close in picture of Keefe.

"In case you're wondering, you'll be pulling the trigger on him."

!#$&

"Cynthia, I just talked to Joe and he hasn't seen Lisa I'm starting to get worried," Ben said walking up behind her. "She'll be here by the time Keefe is she knows it's important" she said hopping that she was right.

Ben opened his mouth to say something but Cynthia's cell phone cut him short, "Hello." She said flipping her cell phone open, "Hey Cynthia, it's me I was just calling to say that I'm gonna be kinda late, but I'll be there within… oh, maybe a half hour max."

Lisa's voice came through the phone as if she were a saint, "Lisa, thank goodness! I was so worried after I heard what happened with Richard I thought you might not come into work today." Cynthia said in a panic and Lisa couldn't blame her after the shooting at her house she was bound to be rather worried. "Listen calm down I'm fine Richard was the one who got hit, I guess he was expecting it… but anyway I just got held up… by a small annoyance. But I was wondering if you could do me a favor," Lisa said and it only put her more into a panic.

"Lisa, last time you asked me for a favor over the phone like this Keefe was almost killed and considering that he's coming tonight…" she trailed off assuming that Lisa would understand. "Trust me you don't have to worry about that" Lisa laughed calming Cynthia down.

"I was wondering could you either have a pen or a silver bullet waiting for me in the top drawer of my desk," she said Cynthia could hear the strain in her voice as she spoke. "Listen I know you hate it when… anyone asks, but are you okay." She said; there was a pause then the sound Lisa taking a deep breath.

"No, I'm not," was all she said before she hung up.

!#$&

"You might be better at this then I am, Leese" Jackson said as they pulled into the parking lot. Lisa eyed him before coming up with a witty come back "well then why don't I take your job?" she said getting out of the car.

"Okay, you have plenty of time to prepare Keefe should be here at about two o'clock in the morning so I'm sure you'll think of something… interesting to do." Jackson said as he watched her walk into the hotel "what does that mean?" Mark asked defensively.

"Cynthia, what did I miss?" Lisa called as she walked up to the front desk.


	3. Faking It

**XxAnimeChick****: I won't give away anything but I think that this chapter might clear things up a little bit if not the next one will.**

**BregoBeauty****: Thank you I am so glad you like it! I wasn't quite happy with the first chapter.**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Red Eye._**

**If heaven and hell are here on Earth,**

**I'd hate to see the after life.**

!#$&

"Lisa!" came the merry voice from behind, and she turned around to see Ben rushing towards her with his arms open wide. She jumped up giving him a hug wrapping her legs around him as he picked her up off the ground for more of show.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek as he set her back down then smiling she gave a side ways glance out one of the windows and watched as Jackson made a face. She smiled to herself; she was one of the only people who knew he was gay "I'm surprised you came to work after what happened. I thought maybe you would be at home, maybe still in bed!" he chuckled.

She gave him another peck on the cheek before turning to Cynthia, who was gaping at the two. She didn't know he was gay, "Is Jake here yet? Or should I wait for him?" she asked, she could see the confusion in her eyes as she sat there and tried to understand what was going on.

"Huh...? Oh yeah! He's on the second floor" she said still in shock at the scene with her and Ben, Lisa smiled her thanks then made her way toward the elevator.

!#$&

"Why do the cards keep demagnetizing?" Jake asked himself as he flipped the 4080 card in his hand. "Jake! Can I talk to you for a moment?" came the chirpy voice of Lisa from behind he turned around to find her tapping her foot impatiently. He was left gapping at the new Lisa he saw in front of him, he was expecting the women with dark brown curls but found blonde curls hiding half of her face. And instead of seeing the usual silk and skirt he saw tight jeans a white sweater and sneakers.

"Wow! You look… different," he said still shocked at the new appearance then his breath caught in his throat as he remembered what he needed to tell her. "Lisa I need to talk to you about your file…" he let his words dangle in the air above them.

There was a long silence with tension to thick you could gather it with a pot and make stew with it. "It's uh… the uh, the file it's a fake" she said looking at the ground, "And to tell the truth," she said looking up into his face to see his reaction.

"I've never really shot a gun" she said laughing, "Then what's up with the ankle holster?"

He moved close enough to kiss her when she put a hand on his chest "I don't believe in love." Was all she said he smiled and took a step backwards nearly bumping into one of the guests "uh excuse me" he said and walked down the hall.

Lisa watched him walk down the hall, and felt the whole in her heart grow bigger and bigger with each stride he took.

!#$&

"Sir, we may have a problem" Marty said walking up to Jackson who was standing in front of the Lux hotel. "What do you want Marty?" he asked annoyed, he gave a sideways glance at the window to the lobby and a young man that he know knew as Jake walk out of the elevator muttering to himself.

"I just over heard a conversation between Lisa and a young man apparently the file we pulled was a fake, the only training she has is the things that you had Richard teach her."

He said watching Jackson walk back and forth "I told her I might have to steal her" he said making his way towards the front door.

!#$&

"That is so cliché," Lisa muttered to herself as she heard the faint plea '_please don't kill me' _she could see the blonde headed boy crying and his mothers pleading. She stepped out of the elevator only to feel a cold hand come around her throat and push her back inside. "I've had about enough of this game," Jackson said slamming her against the elevator wall.

She managed to smile, "Let me guess you found out that my file was a fake," she choked, his grip on her throat got tighter and she began to cough.

"Maybe if we got good ol' dad into this then maybe you would want to be a little more cooperative."

!#$&

"Dad open the door!" she called as she banged on the front door, the door opened within a matter of seconds. And Jackson shoved it wide open knocking Joe over onto his back he walked in dragging Lisa by the arm. "Tell me where it's at," he said pointing the gun at her father's head.

"It's on the bookshelf… to your right" she said tears threatening to run.

"Once we have these files you and I are going back to the hotel and wait for Keefe. And if you give me any trouble I will make you watch as dear ol' dad dies" he said before turning to the bookshelf.

She bent down next to her father trying to see if he was alright, "Dad, take this and if anyone else comes into the house shoot them." She took the gun out of her ankle holster and tried to hand it to her father with out Jackson seeing. She almost jumped when her father put it back into her ankle holster.

"I hate guns, they kill people," he said as Jackson walked over to them.

"You're quite lucky that I found the files," he said grabbing a pair of hand cuffs from his back pocket and throwing them at her.

"Cuff him" he said smirking at her, she could see it in his clear blue eyes that he was finding it amusing, and she tried to glare but could only manage a look of utter terror that only boosted his amusement.

She tried to clear her head and think of a way to get out of what was about to happen as she hand cuffed her father to his in table. She rose shaking afraid that Jackson might just kill her now that he had the files.

"Now tell me again, what exactly are these files for?" he asked flipping through them she rolled her eyes and forced herself to stop shaking.

"Last year I and Keefe went over a few safety procedures, we put together a file about them and we each have a copy," she said her voice shaking.

He gave his trademark smirk and pointed the gun down at her father; she quickly pushed his arm out of the way and looked up at his surprised face. But then he noticed what was in her hand, a hockey stick, acting quickly she struck him across the face making him lose his balance and falling over.

"Gosh, is it just the power trip you get from shoving a gun in an old man's face? Or do you seriously think that it'll get you some where?" she said walking up to him and lifting his chin with the end of the hockey stick, "What are you gonna do kill me? You know the minute you do you'll be sorry." He said with a grin, she steadied herself for an embrace but nothing came.

"No, I won't even remember."


	4. Planning

**_AN Thank you for all the reviews and sorry for the confusion!_**

**An inventor is some one, who doesn't take his education very seriously, ****And a writer is some one who does but doesn't believe them. **

_Disclaimer:  
I do not own anything red eye!_

There were no words just the eerie silence that filled the air, in a few seconds she had wiped the smirk right off his face. She could see that he was waiting for something, but so was she, she was waiting for the light footsteps that she should be hearing right out side her door. But none came.

Jackson could see that she was having a power trip from catching him off guard, but he decided quickly that he would humble her. Acting quickly he jumped to his feet grabbing the end of the hockey stick that was still pointed at him, then using the moment of surprise yanked it from her grip.

Lisa reacted quickly with a hard kick to the waist then a punch that landed between the eyes knocking him off balance for a moment. He quickly recovered and spun around landing a kick to her jaw.

She was barely fazed, _'if they don't hurry up I have to do him in myself'_ she thought landing a kick to his chest. He reacted with a hard punch to the forehead, she willed herself to fall backwards maneuvering herself slightly so that she would smack her shoulder on the bottom stair with for good measure. She reactively closed her eyes on impact and kept them closed faking a **black out** then, she waited. She waited for the Jackson 's footsteps as he came to handcuff her to something or drag her to his car, but they never came.

She willed herself to open her eyes and when she did she saw nothing. Jackson was gone.

Lisa leaped to her feet and ran to the kitchen window but once she got there all she saw was the backside of a black van speeding down the street. She took a deep breath trying to calm down, but the moment she did the front burst open once again and in walked the S.W.A.T. team.

She took a deep breath turning to them "sorry guys you missed the party" she said exhaling.

!#$&

"I still don't get why she would fake a file like that, or how for that matter" Jake said to the brown eyed officer who was standing in front of Lisa's door.

"Can I see her?"

He stepped through the door dodging some officers as he walked to the living room of the small house. He found Lisa sitting back straight on the sofa in the middle of the room; her gaze was stern but not rude. And he guessed that she had heard him approaching "It wasn't a fake, the file it was just another job."

She gave a shiver as she said the words.

"Two months ago Richard contacted the CIA and gave them a game plan for catching his boss, the game plan included me." She turned to face him for the first time.

"He trained me as if I was a hit man, and that's when I got my CIA identification. The whole thing was a set up and I was supposed to act as though I faked the file." She gave a small laugh and looked away.

" Jackson wised up to it though and the game plan was shot" he could see her give a small shudder. He took a step towards her and she let out a sob as she ran a hand through her hair to get it out of her face.

"Why are you telling this?" he asked wondering why he had asked.

"I needed to tell you before I forgot" she stood to face him so that he could see the seriousness on her face.

!#$&

Jake walked through the bathroom door praying that she wouldn't use it while he was in the bathroom. He leaned over the sink and splashed the cold water over his face, "Is she going to do it? Or do we have to push harder?"

Jake looked up from the sink into the mirror to see a pair of intense blue eyes "she's gonna do it." He looked back into his eyes in the mirror he then turned to face the blue eyes.

"What if something goes wrong and we can't get what we need? Maybe we shouldn't do this." He said firmly shaking his head in protest he knew it wasn't a good idea but he had to do something from this creep coming near his Lisa.

"Why don't you let me deal with that and you just do your job," he said in disgust.

"This time she won't get away."

!#$&

Jake walked out of the bathroom to see Lisa sitting in the corner clutching her knees to her chest. "Leese are you okay?" he asked bending down, and her eyes flew open.

"Who are you? What's going on here? Why are all these people at my house?" she asked franticly trying to stand up. She screamed grabbing her head and sitting back down.

"Calm down okay," he said putting a hand on her shoulder and trying to calm her down. "My name is Jake Ripner and I'm here to take you to your new boss."


	5. Memories

**Sleep therapy is done using sleeping pills the subject then waiting until the fall asleep then using an injection to wake them up again **

Jake helped Lisa into the car as; the tension hadn't left since he had introduced himself and Jake felt horrible about it as they sped down the street. "Why don't I remember having to meet my boss?" she asked before going silent again.

"Amnesia happens to the best of us. You took a hard hit to the head before the police got to your house, that's why they were there," he said not looking at her; he didn't trust himself to look at her he felt horrible about what he was about to do. _'Maybe there's still time, I might be able to stop this!' _he thought as he pulled over on the side of the highway and turning to her.

"Leese I need you to listen very carefully okay."

"As long as you don't tell me that you're a bad guy," she said causing him to smirk a smirk that seemed very familiar. '_Where have I seen that smirk before?' _she thought to herself he opened his mouth to say something when a car pulled up in front of them.

A tall man stepped out into the dim afternoon light; she could only make out a few features. His crystal blue eyes, his brown hair, the fact that he was tall. She looked over at Jake and found that he hadn't looked away from her when the car had pulled up. The look on his face mirrored the look on the tall mans face that had stepped out of the car and she noticed how his blue eyes were just as crystal.

She was about to speak when her door opened and she felt cold hands grab her by the shoulders and yank her out.

She slapped the hand away and straightened out her white sweater her hand hitting the scar on her collar bone. She looked over at the tall blue-eyed man that seemed to be in charge, "Jackson Ripner pleased to meet you." He said extending a hand towards her, she didn't take it instead she side stepped him and walked over to Jake who was now leaning against one of the three cars.

"Maybe we should get going."

He turned and got into the car that he was leaning on leaving Lisa confused but, she followed suite and slid into the seat next to him. Jackson then slid into the one next to her leaving her squished into the middle, as if they were afraid that she might run away. She through a glance at Jake and guessed that from the look on his face he was struggling with something. '_Maybe he is a bad guy'_ Lisa thought but then quickly dismissed that thought.

She looked down at her lap and began to find patterns in the fabric of her jeans; that's when a thought struck her mind.

_**F/B**_

_**Lisa sat next to the man that she now knew as Jackson trying to avoid his glaring eyes. He was sitting casually in his seat his seat hands folded in his lap calmly he said, "Sometimes bad things happen to good people, Leese." **_

Lisa was pondering this flash back in her head _'maybe I was just dreaming, yeah that's it I was just day dreaming I've never seen this man before in my life.' _She thought to herself trying to calm down '_but didn't Jake say that I had amnesia? Maybe I know this guy and I just don't reme-.' _She felt a hand come down on her knee breaking her from her thoughts she looked over and saw that Jackson had put his hand on her knee and was know having a silent conversation with Jake.

Jake glanced down at Jackson's hand that was on Lisa's knee then glared up at Jackson. Lisa liked Jakes protectiveness over her but then also in a way found it disturbing she didn't know this man and he wanted to play protective boyfriend all of the sudden.

She heard the screeching of the tires as the car pulled to a sharp stop breaking her out of her thoughts. Giving a glance out the front window she saw that they had pulled into an abandon garage.

"Let's get going Leese" Jackson said grabbing her by the elbow and pulling her from the car. She looked around the garage hoping to see some one or something that would tell her what was going on.

She felt a cold glare and looked over to see Jake was glaring at her like she was a possession being stolen; she couldn't figure out why he was looking at her like that until she realized that Jackson had his hand on her lower back. She took a step forward causing him to drop his hand to his side she looked back at Jake who seemed to be pleased with this action.

"So why am I here exactly?" Lisa asked turning around to face Jackson.

"Your training, we're going to start your training tomorrow morning."

"What kind of training?"

She could see the rage in his eyes as Jake walked up behind her and placed _his_ hand on her lower back. She could feel the tension between the brothers but she wasn't about to engage the matter, she had the feeling that Jackson was dangerous.

Jackson didn't answer her question instead he brushed past her and Jake and walked to the gun wielding guard at the end of the garage.

_**F/B**_

**_Jackson slammed her into the wall of what seemed to be a small airplane bathroom then roughly taking her chin in her hand forced her to look directly at him. "Do your Dad a favor and stop gambling with his life," he said threatening her with his death glare. She couldn't understand where this flashback had come from and she didn't have time to before the setting changed and she found herself in her fathers' kitchen standing on one side of his kitchen island. She saw on the other side of the island stood Jackson wearing a red scarf around his neck, "Didn't you hear Keefes' alive you failed. Where's you male-driven-fact-based logic now Jack?" she spat. _**

"_**I'm gonna finish this," he said taking a step forward, "Not in this house." She turned and ran for the stairs. **_

"Leese, Leese, are you okay?" she looked up to see Jake hovering over her like she was a sick patient. She gave a weak nod and walked over to Jackson as he opened a door on the other end of the garage. Lisa followed him through the door and stepped into a large white office she gave a small shiver as Jackson walked to the file cabinet and began leafing through the files.

"You never answered my question what kind of training am I supposed to be starting here?"

He didn't answer and she opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted when something warm hit her shoulders and looked up to see that Jake had laid his jacket over her shoulders. She gave him a thankful smile and walked over to Jackson who was now going through the bottom drawer of the file cabinet.

She bent down next to him trying to get his attention, it worked, he looked over at her amusement written in his eyes. "If you want me to answer the question then you'll let me find what I'm looking and stop bugging me."

Lisa flinched at the steel in his words, "I know you, I tried to kill you." She said standing to her feet as the memories came flooding back, the memories of Richard and Keefe. And Jackson Ripner.

Jackson gave a look at the guards that stood at the door watching and they walked away Jake hesitated but then turned and left the room shutting the door behind him. "I always knew you were smart Leese I thought it would be at least a few days before you remember anything. But looks like I underestimated you again just like on the plane," he took a step forward; she took a step backwards this dance went on for a few minute until she hit the wall.

She looked around the room for something that might act like a weapon but, she found nothing. Jackson was on her now pressing her to the wall with his body, "Only this time it's different Leese. This time I _do _have control," he hissed in her ear she squeezed her eyes shut and looked away afraid to look at him.

He grabbed her by the chin and made her look at him, "You know what this is?" he asked holding up a small bottle of pills.

"T-those are the pills that my doctor gave me."

He shook his head making a clicking sound with his tongue, "No, Leese this is the black out effect."

She looked at him dumbfounded, "The black out effect was nothing more then a drug that you were taking with out even thinking about it. Poor Lisa you thought you had control over it didn't you? I'm surprised Richard didn't tell you, that's the only part of the plan he went through with."

"What plan?"

"Don't tell me you still believe that Richard was there to help you track me down? You do you still believe that well guess what Lisa he worked for me that whole thing about the training for the CIA and the tracking me down. That was my idea Leese you played right into my plan… the perfect pawn."

"But you killed Richard why would you if he was working with you?" she asked trying to sound firm but not succeeding. Jackson brought his face closer to hers as he said his next sentence.

"He was getting to… Close to the subject," he said a smirk crossing his lips as he saw the horror in Lisa's eyes.

"What did you do to me?"

"It's not what I did it's what Richard did, it was just a little… sleep therapy after a few weeks of that you were almost there you just needed a little motivation. Shock therapy is what did the trick now your all mine." He said closing his hand around her throat and began to tighten his grip.

!#$&

Jake stood outside the office waiting for Jackson to come through the door with Lisa tailing him. Nothing came he walked to the door and reached for the handle when he heard Marty's voice, "Man don't do that even if you are his brother he might do some shit to that girl in there." Jake didn't even flinch he swung the door open to reveal Jackson pushing Lisa against the opposite wall his hands around her neck.

He watched as Lisa struggled violently against his grip for a few seconds before her body went limp. "Jesus!" Jake yelled running over to Lisa's body that was now lying on the floor. Jackson stepped back as Jake checked her pulse and gave him a cold glare.

"Get her in the car; she'll make the call on the way to the hotel."


	6. Hiding

**In the end all we will bring is our hearts so let's try and make them worth something. **

_**Reliant K.**_

Lisa sat in the car hating the way that her day had gone from a normal day that she would fly out of town; too an episode of Alias. She gave a cold glance at Jake who was slumped in his seat looking defeated before she fixed her gaze out the front window.

!#$&

Jackson caught Lisa's gaze in the rear view mirror and turned around to greet her, "I see that you finally woke up." He said with a smirk she felt shiver go up and down her sine when he mentioned waking up.

'Why can't I remember what I was dreaming about?' she asked herself as they sped along the road. "You know, you'd think that being wanted in twenty states might keep a man in hiding." She spat at him.

The look of amusement never left his face, "yeah but a blonde agent might bring him back out again." He reached out and played with her newly blonde curls a little bit.

"Yeah, well then I think the blonde would run for hiding," she shot back hitting the trigger. The car slammed to a stop on the side of the road and before she knew Jackson was out of the car pulling her with him. He slammed her against the side of the car and within second his lips were on hers roughly and forcefully. She began struggling as his hand slid down her side; all Kong-fu/war tactics were forgotten as she was thrown into a panic with Ripner on top of her.

!#$&

Jake couldn't believe that Jackson had actually gone for the gold after all his talk of being a '_professional' _he glanced over at Lisa who was holding her glare out the front window. They hit a bump in the road and Lisa was thrown on Jake; she tried regaining her balance in her seat but couldn't quit fully regain it and was stuck leaning against Jake as they drove down the road. Lisa was blushing horribly when Jackson looked back to see what was going on. And found Lisa leaning heavily on Jake blushing widely!

He smirked at Jake and gave him a knowing look before turning back around in his seat. Jake blushed and helped Lisa back into her sitting position; her blushing came to complete stop as they pulled onto the street for the Lux Atlantis. She was surprised to see that they didn't pull into her hotels parking instead into the opposite hotels parking lot.

Lisa looked around confused as she got out of the car and walked around to talk to Jake, "why are we here?" she demanded quirking an eyebrow at him.

Pulling a laptop from the back of the car he gave his reply, "I know the owner of the place."

She gave him what she hoped was an, I'm-such-a-stupid-blonde look. _'Please just start doing something with the laptop and look away from me,'_ she begged silently. "Who is it?" she asked hoping to distract him he tilted his head toward Jackson, "_Jack _he bought it out while stalking you during the Keefe case said it would be funny."

He turned his attention back to the laptop tapping keys every now and then. "Lisa! What the hick you doin' over there?" Lisa turned around to see the head security guard that she knew as Mike running across the street. He was about half way across the street when Lisa saw the car that was speeding down the street.

Before anyone could grab her she ran out into the street pushing him out of the way, she had just enough time to look the driver right in the eye before she felt the impact the car and went flipping over the small car. As she hit the ground she could have sworn that the man she saw driving was the man that she once trusted with her life, the man she saw driving was Richard Baker.

!#$&(

Jackson turned around just in time too see Lisa being flipped over a small blue car he was about to run out her when a young man beat him too it. The young man seemed to know Lisa as he dragged her to the cement and began looking over her to make sure that she wasn't badly injured.

Jackson casually walked across the street then bending down next to the two he asked, "Is she okay? Should I call someone?"

Her eyes fluttered and her head lolled to the side; as a result her hair moved out of the way revealing a dark bruise on the side of her head. Her eyes fluttered again and then opened slowly and then focused on Mike who was holding her so that she wouldn't be lying on the ground. "I hate you," she said with a smirk directed toward Mike, she hadn't even noticed that Jackson was standing right there until he spoke. "Should I take her to the hospital?"

She nearly jumped to her feet and tried to hide her wince as she stood there, "No, you shouldn't take her to the hospital!" she shouted surprising Mike.

She leaned against Mike for support trying to get her leg to stop hurting but had no such luck as she leaned on her friend.

!#$&(

Jackson caught Lisa's leaning and knew that things would play out just as he had hoped, "if you'll excuse us I need to get her into her hotel." Mike said eyeing Jackson suspiciously then helped Lisa as she limped to the hotel they were half way there when they saw Cynthia walking towards them.

"Oh, my goodness Lisa, are you okay? what happened?" she said running up to them. Lisa quirked an eyebrow at her hoping that Cynthia hadn't seen her get hit by the car, "I'm fine just got a little bruised up from a fight with a car, come to think of it I think that I won."

"Lisa, if you're sure that you're fine then I'm going home for the night and starting my vacation for the week."

Cynthia said with a look of concern written across her face as Lisa nodded and let her walk past them to her car. It was only a few minutes before Lisa heard the explosion and found the ground rushing up to meet her. Mike helped her up and they both turned around too see what was left of Cynthia's car; Mike gave her a look that seemed to tell her too be careful then ran out to the scene of the crime leaving her alone within feet from the entrance to the hotel.

Lisa felt a cold hand come down on her shoulder and she turned around to see Jackson holding a detonator. She was about to scream when he pulled her into the hotel closing the front doors behind him taking a chain and a lock out of his pocket he chained the door closed and using the lock made sure that no one could get in or out. Giving a glance at Lisa he walked over too the fire alarm, "hey Leese what's the best way to get the whole hotel down into the lobby?" he asked with a mocking tone.

"Jackson, don't!"

Before she could stop him he had pulled the trigger and the fire alarm sounded; the sound of foot step on the stairs filled the air. Lisa was nearly in a panic she knew what Jackson was going to do and she wasn't going to let it happen.

But when she turned around there was already a crowd in the lobby being pushed around by the butt of a gun. She looked back at Jackson with her thoughts written across her face he smirked at her, "Gosh, you make a good blonde you know that?"

She wanted too slap him but restrained herself knowing very well that everything that she knew would be useless with all those hostages that he could dispose of easily. "You're gonna kill Keefe aren't you?" she asked the look still on her face that told him all he needed to know.

"No, you are," he stated then brushed passed her.

Lisa watched him walk by and was still in shock when she felt an arm slip around her waist, "You're gorgeous you know that?" some one hissed in her ear. She craned her neck to see one of the gun men who worked with Jackson the man leaned his face closer to hers.

"I'll be seeing you afterwards."

With that he walked away and Lisa promised herself that she wouldn't let him touch her ever!

!#$&(

Jackson came around the corner to see Baxter walk away from a very disoriented looking Lisa; she turned to look at him as he approached.

"What makes you so sure that I'm gonna kill Keefe?"

"Because I know who did this," he ran a finger over her scar as his eyes darkened.

!#$&(

Jake shook his head at what he just heard, Jackson knew? Of course Jackson knew! Lisa had been his obsession since the Red Eye. He knew that sooner or later Lisa would find out his dirty little secret, then she would kill him for sure.

**Sibling rivalry to the extreme with these two! please review even if it's just a 'good' or a 'bad'.**


	7. Two Brothers

**Could someone wake me up from this dream or do I have to do everything myself?**

Lisa dug her hands deeper into her pockets to hear the sound of a paper being twisted around within a small space. She assumed that Baxter had slipped it in when hehad… approached her, '_probably some more little antics.'_ She thought so she waited until Jackson looked away and began typing on her computer. She pulled the note out and to her surprised it read…

_Dear Lisa, _

_I cannot wait to see you again I am sorry that I had to leave, but I shall return. I know you saw me in the car when you were hit; I hope that you will forgive me for the incident. Whatever Ripner told you it wasn't true and I can't wait too finally see you again! _

_Richard Baker,_

Lisa was about to put the piece of paper back in her pocket when Jackson snatched it from her hands, and too her surprise he didn't read it he simply threw in the nearest trash can. "I'm gonna kill that son of a bi-!" "Who are you talking about? Jake?" Lisa asked interrupting him.

Jackson looked at her as if she was crazy, "The note was from Jake?"

"Yeah who else would it be from?"

'_If this guy is really from the CIA then I don't need Jackson killing him before I can see Richard.'_ She thought too herself as he walked away most likely on his way to lecture Jake; she hoped that he wouldn't lecture him too hard evenafter his betrayal she could almost swear that she still had feeling for him. What those feeling were she wasn't so sure yet, but she a feeling that she would figure that out.

!#$&(

Mike wasn't sure what was going on some random hotel workers car had been bombed? He turned around too make sure that Lisa was still where he had left her but all he found was thin air where she used to stand. He scratched is head wonder what could have happened to make her walk away from where had told her too stay after the bombing.

He didn't bother too look towards the hotel until he heard gun fire from inside he turned too the hotel hopping that it wasn't Lisa that had been shot at or one of his men. He began too walk towards the hotel when his cell phone went off; he could hear the siren as they pulled into the parking lot so he picked it up assuming it was one of the police officers.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mike?"

"Yeah who is this?"

"My name is Jackson Ripner and I have something that might be of interest to you, a Miss Lisa Reisert has decided too grace me with her presence. I also have within the building at least fifty civilians that I will not hesitate to dispose of."

Mike was at a loss of words Lisa? His Lisa? Being held captive by the same man that had tried to kill her after the flight from hell (as they had named it.)

"What do you want?"

"Too make sure I have your attention."

"Fine, just don't hurt Lisa."

"Good, there should be a black limo pulling up anytime now when I call back hand the phone too Keefe." That was all the man said before hanging up.

!#$&(

Lisa sat in her bosses office hopping that Jackson wouldn't come into the room for the time being so that she could be alone with her thoughts. '_He knows who raped me? How could Jackson possibly know who did it even with his resources how could he even begin to know where to look? Do I know the person who did it?' _Lisa sat there pondering these things when the door opened and Jake walked in the room.

"You okay in here do you need anything?" he asked closing the door behind him; she shook her head.

"Why is Jackson so intent on killing Keefe? What did he ever do to him?" Lisa asked as he sat down in the chair across from her. "It's not him it's our dang uncle, owner of the company. Once upon a time he decided that he would ruin this dude's life and found a gorgeous girl that Jackson could slap around in the process."

Lisa looked up at him with sadness in her eyes, "So he just found some random guy and decided that he would kill him?" Lisa asked not believing that he was telling the truth, "Well I think it was more for the gorgeous girl then to ruin then to kill the guy." He said surprisingly giving a small blush as he said this.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Baxter asked popping his head in through the door giving Lisa a questioning look.

"Nothing I was just seeing if I could do anything for Lisa," he said then seeing the looking that Baxter gave him he quickly said. "I mean get her something like water or something it's not like you think." He stumbled over his own words as the gleam in his eyes only sparkled more.

!#$&(

Jackson heard every word that was said through the small ear piece that he had been using for the last little while. Jackson smirked and looked over at the man who was tapping away at the keys; Jackson hadn't even bothered to learn his name. "What?" he asked looking up from the computer.

He gestured toward the earpiece that he was using. "Picked up a very interesting conversation between Jake and Lisa, that kiss served a duel purpose," he said giving another gesture toward the earpiece.

"I think Lisa and Jake are getting along a little too much, don't you think?"

"Are you gonna make that call soon, I think gorgeous is getting a little restless," Baxter said popping his head too tell Jackson.

Jackson picked up the phone and dialed the number gesturing for Baxter to bring Lisa in the room so that she could hear what he was going to say. Within a few seconds Lisa was pushed through the door then into a chair right across from Jackson. He grabbed each of her wrists and pinned them down to each of the arm rests on either side of her.

"Now here's the deal Leese I'm gonna make a call to a certain mister Mike then he's going to put the phone through to Mr. Keefe, who you will be killing by the way. No doubt that once he hears that I have you here and I can dispose of you at will he will want to talk to you reassurance that I do indeed have you at my disposal, now when I hand you the phone you're just gonna simply say that I'm your worst nightmare and all that jazz."

"And just how will you convince me to kill him?"

"All in due time Leese," he said patting her cheek playfully and Lisa did her best to pull back but he grabbed a fistful of her hair and brought her face closer to his too be sure he had her attention. "Is that understood Leese?" she gave a weak nod at the request.

"Calling Michael now, hello Mike I believe you remember me and our little agreement." There was pause and Lisa assumed that the phone was being passed off to some else that could take care of the request that he made earlier.

"Hello Keefe, I am sure that Mike has told you the predicament that little Leese has gotten herself into and I am now ready to make a deal with you for the lives of all the people within this building. And little Miss Lisa."

"What do you want Ripner?"

"I want you dead I will get in return for all the lives in this hotel; you will enter through the back unarmed within the next two hours. You will let one of my men shoot you and then I will let all these people go."

"Including Miss Reisert?"

"Naw I think I may just keep her," he said giving Lisa a wink.

To Lisa's surprise Jackson hung up the phone with out letting Lisa talk to Keefe, "Looks like he's stupider than I thought didn't even bother to be sure that I had you." He said looking at Lisa who was looking rather board.

!#$&(

Lisa sat in the office once more all alone in the darkness when she heard music from within her head.

_Will some one please radio for help?_

_Cause I think I'm allergic to myself._

_And they think they can throw us all away!_

_I got to stop it before it's all too late!_

_There's got too be a better way!_

_They dissect everything we say!_

_To try to make us feel this way!_

_And you can take the one thing I have left!_

_I'd give it all away for so much less_

_Even take the heart inside my chest!_

_And you can take the one thing I have left, beat me to the ground and take my breath!_

_But you can't take who I am!_

Lisa found herself singing the words out loud.

_And I swear we were born to let you down!_

_We scream but never make a sound!_

_We point but don't know what direction!_

_We are America right now!_

_There's got to be better way, they dissect everything we say!_

_To try to make us feel this way!_

_And you can take the one thing I have left!_

_I'd give it all away for so much less_

_Even take the heart inside my chest!_

_And you can take the one thing I have left, beat me to the ground and take my breath!_

_But you can't take who I am!_

!#$&(

Jackson caught the words of the song clearly through his earpiece and almost laughed at irony of it. Jackson sat back in his chair thinking of the last thing that Lisa had; her father. '_What would she do if I actually killed her father?' _he asked himself as a smirk crossed his lips.

He let his mind wonder to Richard and he wondered if the government actually expected him to believe that he had died when he shot him? Please! He had set him self up on purpose. And Jackson couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he saw that it was Lisa who killed Keefe.

!#$&(

Mac sat back in his seat not disturbed by what he saw on the right screen; Jackson leaning back in his chair looking proud of himself. It was what was on the left screen that worried him; Lisa hugging her knees to her chest sitting in the corner trying to stay out of the way in the small office.

"Lisa, Lisa, Lisa, we will meet again and then all this will seem like a walk in the park for you," he said to the screen. "Mac, everything is in place should we take the two down before or after the Keefe dude is killed?"

"After I want to see how desperate we made Lisa the day we stole her pride."


	8. Deals

**The two percent rule is that you have to be two percent smarter then the object that you are working with; but this only makes me worry. How many people can't open a pickle jar? **

Lisa sat in the office after picking up an unusual conversation.

Voice one: "What do you think Ripner'll do to the girl in the other room once we're done?"

Voice two: "I heard the plan was to take her back to the base; I don't know what'll happen after that but I know that Mac's interested in the gal."

Voice one: "I also heard that Crane was to, so who knows where she'll end up…"

Voice two: "How do ya think he'll convince her to take out Keefe?"

Voice one: "I think he'll give her the satisfaction of killing Jake after what he did."

Voice two: "Has he told her yet? I mean about what he and the boss did."

Voice one: "No, not yet but just what until he does, she'll want to rip him too shreds! Then Crane'll get his hands into her!"

Voice two: "That oughta be funny!"

This was followed by laughter that suggested that there was a crowd standing them; Lisa gave a small shudder as the door open and in walked Jackson. "Let some of the hostages go, please," she pleaded not looking at him she didn't trust herself to look at him.

"Can't Leese sorry," he said simply looking down at her with no pity in his eyes as she stood to her feet. Jackson opened his mouth to say something but before he could Lisa's lips were on his for a second they were just sitting on his, but then he placed a hand on the back of her head and pushed her closer to him. They stood there lost in the kiss for a few moments then Lisa pulled away taking a breath, "Please, let some of the hostages go."

He smirked at her and leaning down placed a kiss on her cheek; she didn't even flinch as he did so and she assumed he got her offer. "I'll take the offer under consideration," he said as he turned and left. Lisa felt her skin crawl as she thought of the offer she had just made even though she didn't say a word. What she did filled in the blanks and the look in Jackson's eyes told her that he got the message. But if she hadn't said anything does that still make it an offer?

!#$&(

Joe ran up to Mike nearly in a panic, "Where is Lisa? What's going on?" he shouted as heballed his fists.

"Joe, we are trying to get her out as soon as possible Keefe is just… preparing," he said and his eyes darkened.

"Preparing for what? Why is he hesitating?"

"Mr. Keefe is preparing to dies sir."

!#$&(

Lisa heard a few shouts from the lobby followed gunfire curious she stood and tried the door handle. To her surprise it opened freely she stepped out to see that the doors to the lobby were open and that at least twenty-five people were being shoved through the entrance. "Lisa, come with me," she heard some one hissed in herearand then felt someone drag her into the indoor garage which also happened to be the back entrance.

"Baxter what do you want?"

"Keefe is gonna be coming through that garage door over there in a few minutes now I want to be aware of something. Jackson still does want you to kill Keefe and I know what he's gonna be holding over your head he wants me to tell you. He said that you knew who had raped you and he will tell you and give the satisfaction of watching him die."

Baxter looked into Lisa's broken eyes as she thought for one moment back to the conversation that she had over heard.

"Just answer me one thing, it was Jake, wasn't it?"

!#$&(

Keefe walked through the open garage door bracing himself for gunshots, someone jumping out with a knife, anything that he could think of. But the one that he didn't brace himself was the sight in front of him, Lisa was holding a handgun standing her ready position that he had seen so man times at the shooting range; only this time the gun wasn't aimed at some fake bank robber, but at him.

"Shoot him, Leese!" Jackson shouted.

"Who was it, Jackson?" she shouted back at him confusing Keefe.

"Shoot him, Leese!"

"Who was it, Jackson?"

"Shoot him now, Lisa!"

"Who did it, Jack?"

"There was more than one, Lisa!"

"Wrong answer," she said with a smirk and then turned and let out three shots narrowly missing Jackson. He ducked behind a few boxes and Lisa made a run for it grabbing Keefes upper arm as they ran out the huge opening. Lisa could hear shouts and gun shots as they ran but her world soon faded into black as the pills that she had taken moments before finally took effect.


	9. Dying Hand

**Loose-home syndrome is something that most often accurse when ones partner or spouse perhaps betrays that person. It has five stages:**

**Stage one: depression, the person slips into a deep depression for a few days after the accident sometimes it will last years.**

!#$&(

"Lisa, that wasn't a very wise move, now Jackson can kill every single person in there," Keefe said.

"Yeah, but he won't. He knows that the moment he's out of hostages he'll be taken back to prison; at least at the moment he can negotiate." Lisa said firmly hoping that she was right and Jackson was smart enough not to kill the people inside the building.

"Let's pray you're right."

"I swear you can read my mind," Lisa said fixing her gaze at the hotel.

!#$&(

Jackson was quit amused with what Lisa had said, and he knew she was right. If he killed all of them he would be sent to jail, but he could give _them_ freedom in exchange for _his_ freedom, and a few quirks that would work out to his liking he sat back and contemplated the exact demands that he would make.

"I think we may an opportunity yet to get this thing under way."

!#$&(

Lisa's blue eyes turned to Keefe (yes Lisa has Blue eyes I checked) as her cell phone started to ring. "Hello?" she said picking up her phone, "Hello Leese, no doubt you were expecting this call."

"What do you want, _Jack? _I don't like chatting with you," she spat into the phone.

"Aww Lisa, you'd think after what we went through you might as well want to chat a little bit."

"Cut it Jack! What do you want?"

"Alright, you're awful whiny you know that? I'll let out all the rest of these people for three little things."

"And what would those be, Jack?" she said having a hard time trying to mask the anger boiling inside her.

"I would like a signed letter from DA headquarters to have all the charges lifted, in all states, I would also like transportation. Oh say maybe, a limo perhaps," Lisa smirked a habit that she was quickly picking up from Jackson.

"Done, the head of the DA is almost here he'll have a letter ready within moments of his arrival."

"And I would like it to include in the letter something being placed as my property," he said and Lisa became confused at his choice of words, but quickly regained her words.

"And what would that be?"

"You."

!#$&

Lisa couldn't believe her ears, _did I hear him right? _she thought falling into a trance. "Lisa, that's the offer unless you come with it then I'm not letting any one go."

Lisa took a deep breath hoping that she would wake up in the morning to find that this was all a bad dream, "Why?"

"Well I thought I told you why in the parking lot remember? You need to start your training," he said with a hint of laughter in his voice. She took another deep breath trying to steady herself, '_If I don't agree to this, then many others could die! But if I do then _I _might kill thousands of people!'_ She thought to herself.

"Well forget it! Pick someone else," she nearly shouted into the cell phone; she wasn't about to let Jackson train her to be some manager like him.

"Well, then I guess that I'll just have to kill off some of these hostages," he said giving a small sigh while doing so as if he was about to be forced into doing something he didn't want to do.

"Wait... I'll tell the head of the DA he should have something written up within the hour."

"Thank you Leese, and by the way Keefe will die, even if it's not today or next year he will die by your hand."

!#$&(

**_I hope you liked this chapter the next one should be up soon!_**


	10. Cuffed Beyond Hope

**The second stage: isolation, the person will cut themselves off from all human contact. **

Lisa sat in the front seat of Mike's car trying to calm her nerves as Keefe decided her fate. She could hear the distant mumble as he spoke with the DA, but she tried to ignore and listen to the music.

**When I feel numb I'll let you know, I won't become what I was before.**

**You cannot kill what's not your creation; this is the art of breaking.**

Lisa found the steady beat almost calming, almost. She leaned back in her seat contemplating the events of the day, _'Why does Jackson want Keefe dead so badly? Could his boss really hate him that much?' _she thought to herself. The song ended and she switched off the radio and tried to get back to figuring the hard-headed-Jackson out.

There were only a few minutes between switching off the radio and finding herself wanting coffee, no craving it with all of her being!

"Screw it," she said out loud before opening her door and jumping out onto the pavement. She didn't even try to be stealthy as she walked out of the parking lot and down the street to Starbucks.

!#$&(

"Where is Lisa?" Keefe nearly shouted as he scanned the parking lot. He had already checked the car where she said that she was going to be listening to music, but when he got there he hadn't seen anything. only an empty car.

"Hey Keefe, I heard you were looking for me….?" Keefe turned around to find Lisa casually leaning against the limo with a Starbucks coffee cup in her hand.

"You went….. And got….. Coffee," he said not believing that she had left to get coffee at a time like this! "Yeah about that………" she said and walked to Mike who was waiting for her with a pair of handcuffs. She was about to put out her wrists to be handcuffed when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Lisa! I figured I would call since we're just moments away from seeing each other again."

"What do you want Mr. _Ripper?_"

"Sticks and stones Leese, and they don't even hurt that much. And I wouldn't get to mouthy if I were you; I'm only days away from becoming the head of the company." With that the line went dead and Lisa put out her wrists to be handcuffed.

"Sorry Leese, bad things happen to good people," Keefe said with a smirk.

!#$&(

Jackson stood in front of the garage door shoulders with the part with his arms folded over his chest. He awaited the limo that was pulling into the garage; he watched as the driver jumped out of the front seat and ran out of the garage like a scared dog.

Jackson walked over to the left side door and opened it to see Lisa sitting in the back with her hands cuffed in front of her. Jackson gave a nod toward one of the men for them to release the hostages then slid into the seat next to Lisa closing the door behind him. He then gave a questioning glance down at the handcuffs.

"The keys are in my breast pocket," she said then seeing the smirk she quickly added, "Inside breast pocket." He opened her jacket and retrieved the keys, then grabbing her upper arm roughly he unlocked the handcuffs and that's when Lisa lashed out. as she through the punch and reached for the door handle the only thing that went through her mind was the scar on her collar bone, as she stepped out onto the pavement she felt a cold hand grab her wrist pulling her back in.

Lisa let out a small shriek of surprise as Jackson tried to pull her back into the limo, "You run away Leese and this still won't be over, I told you I would have to steal you didn't I?" Jackson hissed in her ear and she head butted him with the back of her head. Picking up a gun that had fallen to the floor she let out a few shots hitting one of the men that were running at her in the shoulder and the other in the chest. With that she went running into the hotel; she could hear Jackson murmur that she was acting stupid going back into the hotel but she didn't, no couldn't care less.

!#$&(

Jackson watched as Lisa ran from the garage into the hotel, "Stupid Leese." He murmured as he chased after her. He had ordered everyone to come with him, except for one.

!#$&(

Lisa watched Jackson run out of the garage followed by the gunmen who had been in there with him. She waited a few seconds after they left then ran into the garage locking the door behind her, "Lisa?"

Lisa, turned around pointing the gun at the man who had startled her then relaxed when she saw that it was Jake, but she never lowered the gun. "Lisa, I'm sorry I should have never taken you to my brother," he said taking a step towards her.

She took a step back, "But you did." "And I'm regretting every minute of that decision, Lisa you need to get out of here all the hostages were let go. If you leave now they can arrest him and you'll never have to see him again."

"It was you in the parking lot wasn't it Jake? I knew I recognized you from the moment that I saw you; since I heard your voice I knew but I didn't want to think that some one that sweet and charming could do something like that."

"What about Jackson?" he said hitting a nerve and taking his chance he pounced her trying to fight the gun from her hands. '_If she won't just leave I'll have to force her!'_ he thought and that's when they heard it, a gun shot and Lisa stumbled backwards.


	11. Alias

**Stage three: denial, the person will believe that the person who has wronged them or died or gone into coma, is merely trying topush buttons or maybe sleeping and will try to actually to communicate with them. **

!#$&(

Lisa couldn't believe what she saw, "wha- did I- Jake please do-!" she was interrupted by him falling to the ground. "Jake!" she shrieked and ran too his side bending down next to him, "Jake please, please just stay awake please don't leave me, Jake."

"I'm so sorry Lisa I didn't mean to."

"Jake please just stay with me," she pleaded with him tears were streaming down her cheeks now, and she couldn't stop the water works.

"My right shoulder a tattoo… three others… same one… on the right shoulder… cell phone check it."

Lisa leaned over him and lifted up his sleeve to reveal a cross tattoo that was being engulfed by flames. "Lisa……. I love you…….. So much……….. Didn't mean……… to……. hurt you……. cell phone check it."

"Jake stay with me we'll get doctor and you'll be just fine," Lisa said she could hear Jackson pounding on the door now but she didn't care.

"Say hi to Richard for me," he said getting limper as he spoke. "Jake! Jake! Pease Jake!" she was overtaken with her sobs as he went completely limp and his blue eye that used to hold a world of warmth for her now were lifeless.

Then something in her eyes shifted her blue eyes grew dark and she reached into Jakes pocket and grabbed his knife. The rest was a blur; **_almost as if she had blacked out._**

!#$&(

"Lisa, I am so sorry for your loss. This never would have happened if I hadn't gone to Russia a few years ago," Lisa looked up at Keefe.

"Why would this be your fault?"

"An angry associate."

"Keefe, do you have any tattoos?"

"Yes, one on my right arm, why?"

"What were you doing in Russia?" she asked cocking her head to the left. Keefe opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by gunshots.

"Keefe, get do-!" Lisa never got to finish her sentence because at that moment Keefe fell backwards with blood dripping down his chest.

"Keefe! Keefe, stay with me, okay," she bent down next to him as his body began to go limp.

"Lisa, I'm so sorry," he said before his eyes rolled back in his head and he went completely limp.

"Dang it! We have to find Ripner's boss and stop this!" Mika shouted after pronouncing Keefe dead.

"I think I already have," Lisa said looking up at Mike then back to Keefe.

"Who is it?"

"I think it's……." she let her sentence hang in the air as she rolled up Keefe _right _sleeve. Her heart began to pound as she prayed that she wouldn't find what she was almost certain that she would.

"Keefe," she finished her sentence because staring back at her was a cross being engulfed by flames.

!#$&(

**One more chappy to go!**


	12. finale!

**Stage four: realization. This is the stage where the person realizes what had happened and will try make sure that it doesn't happen to any other friends or family that they have.**

Lisa was sitting on a chair at her fathers' island while he busied himself with the dishes. The days events hadn't hit her as hard as they should yet, and she had about nine cups of Starbucks to thank for that. Looking out the window she realized that the sun was coming up signaling that start of a new day. The day after Jakes death, the day after Keefes death, and the day after her personal episode of Alias; she sighed and pulled out her cell phone realizing that she hadn't checked when Jake had told her to.

Opening it she saw that Jake had sent her a picture, only moments before their encounter. Pressing okay her breathe caught in her throat as she studied the picture; it was her father, walking down the street he seemed to be talking business with a partner. But that wasn't what worried her it was who was standing next to him talking business.

"Dad, have you ever been to Russia?" she asked replacing the phone to its proper place in her pocket.

"Actually yes, it was a couple years ago though. While you were visiting your mom up in Texas; it was business I didn't want to boar you with it."

"What kind of business?" She asked inching towards the inshya that she had replaced to her ankle strap.

"Ah, just retirement and stuff; I actually met up with an old friend while I was there."

"Do you have any tattoos?"

"Yeah, one. Why do you ask?"

"No reason; I guess I'm just tired and am trying to keep myself awake," she lied then waited for him to turn his back before she pulled out her gun.

"Don't move," she said cocking the gun, "Turn around slowly."

"Lisa, you're not going to shoot me," he said not complying with her wishes.

"I said, turn. Around. Slowly." she said her voice shaking as she took a step forward to show that she was serious. He turned around looking at the ground to avoid eye contact.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this Leese you were supposed to make the call that would take Keefe out then I would move up as head of the company."

"You arranged the assassination, didn't you?" she said, her eyes were welling up with unshed tears.

"I told Jackson to get in have you make the call and get out, but you, being the fighter that you are, you had to fight back." He said taking a step towards Lisa; she took a step back.

"But, but at the house you shot him, you shot him at the house." She said a tear flowing freely down her cheek this time.

"He coming after you was never part of the plan. No, then he crossed a line and had to be taken care of," he took another step to her and she took one more back.

"How? Why?"

"Very simple Leese, you see, I wanted to be the boss but at the moment Keefe was. I take Keefe out then I become the boss no one suspects a thing."

"Let me guess, simple Male-Driven-Fact-Based Logic?" he smirked, "Lisa, you and I both know you're not going to shoot me."

"You're right I'm not," she said lowering the gun; he took this chance to lunge at her knocking her to the ground.

"But I took out Jackson without shooting him," she said sliding her knife from the ankle strap and thrusting it into his throat just above the collarbone. He sat there still on top of her gapping, in shock, of what she had just done. '_That's exactly what she did to Jackson!'_ giving him a kick to the stomach she managed to get him off of her before running for the stairs.

"Aww, c'mon! Don't tell me that after that you're not gonna put up a fight, _Father!"_

She yelled from the top of the stairs as he stumbled to his feet holding hand over the wound that his daughter had just given him.

"C'mon old man! I just reduced you to a lower form!" she said wiping her now bloody knife on her pants.

"Don't be stupid, Leese," he rasped; it reminded her all too much of Jackson and she let her mind pretend that he was.

"So tell me, _Dad, _were you happy when they announced him dead, hmm? Or perhaps what made you happy was hearing that your daughter was the one who would take him out." She spat at him as he stumbled up the stairs; turning on her heals she ran down the hallway and into her brothers old room. She could hear him breathing as he followed her, giving her the same advantage that she had had with Jackson.

She could heat that he was in the same room as her, but she couldn't see him. That's when the noise stopped, "You can't hold your breathe forever old man!" She couldn't believe that she was egging him on!

"Why would I want to?" with that he jumped out from behind the trophy case trying to knock her down. It didn't work instead she landed a roundhouse kick to his side knocking him out of the air.

"Should have held your breathe longer," she said grabbing her hockey stick from the floor and hitting him over the head with it. She got a few good shots in before he reached up caught it; giving it a good tug he ripped out of her head and used it swipe her feet out from under her.

He lifted it up to hit her with it when she pulled out the gun and aimed it directly between the eyes. He froze.

"You're not going to shoot me, Leese. You wouldn't shoot your own father."

"It's just an ending to my episode of Alias," she said before pulling the trigger, he slumped to the floor dead. Lisa crawled over to the wall and leaned her back against bringing her knees up to her chest she hung her head down and she cried. She could hear sirens in the distance, she didn't know who had called or when but she didn't care.

She didn't care because the gun she used was the one that killed Jake, the tattoo on her fathers shoulder was a cross with flames, and the man in the picture had been Jackson Ripner.

**_Yeah! I am so happy! I have finally finished it! I know that y'all probably weren't expecting that, but I thought it made a good ending. I'm thinking of writting a sequal, but I want to finish 'Tunring Tables' first._**


End file.
